Lady Guard
by Ricky28Vecchiarello
Summary: Vitani become the leader of the lion guard and Kion becomes King of Tree of life
1. LadyGuard

It was a Ni Siku Nzuri over in the pride lands and at the tree of life where Vitani and her team was patrolling or scouting the pride lands, while the Night Pride and Kion's Lion Guard and Makini were on theirs, Kion and his Guard had to patrol the tree of life so Makucha, Ora, Mama Binturong keeps making new plans for the Lion Guard and Night Pride. So they were on the lookout, Vitani and her Lady Guard or Lion Guard you want to call it, they heard strangers from the outlands and they were lions, the lions look mean, evil, Vitani and her guard stood on the top of the cliff, Vitani said "you outlanders don't stand a chance against us" she said, the lions look up at the lioness Dani saying "who are you and we are going to kill some animals." The Lion Guard looked at each other and the leader Vitani said "Shabaha, Kasi, Imara, help me defeat these lions, Imara keep watch" the lion is mine "til the pride lands end, Lion Guard defend" they all said. As the battle was going on, the Lion that was against Vitani scarred her face and Vitani goes down. The members of Guard attacked the lions while the Vitani was injured, as she got up and she said everyone get behind me, as the members got behind her and she did the Roar of the Elders, "lions never return, as she did it". Yes the Lion Guard is victorious at last, Vitani looks at the water saying "I look just like my father Scar, I hope I don't turn evil again". So as the Guard was heading back to the lair, "Vitani needs to see Rafiki" said Shabaha, as they see Vitani rubbing her scar, "it's okay Vitani, you won't be evil on our watch" they all said. "Thanks guys" she said, as they went to Rafiki, "hmmm I have seen this sort of injury before, I am surprised you able to stay so calm" Rafiki said, it's not just my eye, I am afraid to be like my father Scar and use the Roar for evil". "Makini fetch me some Tuliza"said Rafiki Makini gave Rafiki a Tuliza plant, here Vitani eat this will soothe your comfort but it's not a cure you need to go to the tree of life for this". Vitani said "okay Rafiki, how will I know the way?", Makini will help you she been there before with Kion and his Guard. Vitani said "perfect so that we will go but first I need to do some more patrol first." "Alright go when you want to go, have Amaro Karo" Rafiki said. As everyone was set to rest and Vitani is all set for her journey to the tree of life.


	2. Chapter 2

After Vitani, got her mark of the guard, and the Roar of the Elders from Kion, because he backed out and was afraid of the mashindano, Snowflake woke up with a happy face on, as she was in charge of patrolling the second day of this job for Vitani, Snowflake says "Vitani, I'll lead today's patrol for today if that's okay with you?" she said, Vitani walked over to her and said "you can patrol today if you like". Snowflake looked at Vitani and she hugged her happily then she goes off on her first patrol from Vitani. As the rest of the team follows behind her including Vitani at the back of the team, she was wondering if her scar was turning her evil or not. As Snowflake was looking around for danger or anyone in danger, she heard strange lions roar and was attacking the pride landers, "guys!, I heard bad lions attacking the zebras, not leaving them alone", As Anga and Tazama used their keen of sight vision to see where the lions are both said "north!" "let's go, Til the pride lands end, Lion Guard defend! They all said. As the guard was on their way to protect the zebras, they see Chuluun the snow leopard helping the Lion Guard before they got there, "it looks like she needs help," said Snowflake, let's go as the lions didn't see the other lions attacking them, as Snowflake pins the main lion who started the attack, Kasi, Shabaha, Imara helped keep the pride lands safe, Vitani was the last one "Go head Vitani give them the medicine they deserve" Snowflake said. Vitani says "Never return lions" the Roar of the Elders shows up and makes loud Roar. "Congrats on your first lead Snowflake, you are really brave and fierce out there, said Vitani the leader. As the Guard went back to the lair of the guard and sleeps.


	3. Chapter3:Thurston’sLead

As the zebras are grazing and eating the grass, Thurston was looking around the pride lands, seeing if any danger was coming towards them and they see a stampede heading towards the zebras clan or group, he said "PANIC AND RUN, PANIC AND RUN!" As the zebras went bolistic because the buffalo herd was being chased by Makucha, Ora and Mama Binturong in the pride lands. The Lion Guard was coming to stop the problem, it's not Kion's team it's Vitani, with her team, Shabaha: Ora, Kasi:zebras, imara: the leopards, Tazama: keep watch, also Anga, Bunga: Binturong and Chuluun and I: Makucha. Thurston came in and said "I can help distract the evil". Til the pride lands end, LION GUARD DEFEND!!!. As they all went to their assignments from Vitani, Kasi was able to attack down Ora, with her speed, Imara was able to get the Leopards with her strength, Thurston was distracting the bad animals so the Guard can win. Tazama and Anga saw Binturong in the tree, "Honey Badger tree" she said, Bunga said " okay, and it's Bunga by the way" as Bunga goes up the tree and sees mama and said "Hi mama, and farts her out of the tree and Vitani and Chuluun stopped Makucha in his tracks. "Chuluun why are you working for them" Makucha said, I don't like your group anymore" Chuluun said. As everyone was behind Vitani and as all the buffalo and zebras are safe Vitani did the Roar of the Elders on the three villains and said "never come back, roaring loudly in her Roar. As it was windy in the fight, Vitani's hair was blowing around in the victory. As everyone went to their homes and said "GOOD NIGHT".


	4. Chapter 4

In the outlands and it was a dry, beautiful day Syn was taking his stroll around the outlands and so was Jasiri as they walked together as they were hyena couples and living their lives, as they had their cubs Wema and Tunu were right beside them as they were walking they see a bad hyena named Daniel, Wema and Tunu ran behind a rock because they were both frightened, Wema fell and cut his leg as he was back behind the rock, Tunu helped her brother up as their parents were battling Daniel, Jbull and DD as they were enemies on Scar's side, The three hyenas that were on Scar's side pins Jasiri and Nne was stuck, Madoa went to go get Vitani and her Lion Guard for help, "Vitani its Madoa, your father Scar, he let the three hyenas pin Jasiri and Nne in the outlands" Madoa said, Vitani and her Guard were surprised that they were trapped, Vitani said "show us the way Madoa", Madoa nods and lead them "til the pride lands end LION GUARD DEFEND". Madoa lead them to the outlands, "hey hyenas let go of them now Vitani said as she charged them, Kasi, Shabaha andhe ash Imara got Jbull and DD, Jasiri and Nne both watched the lionesses do their job and successfully beating them severely, before it ended Scar came out of flames and said "daughter is that really you. You look different with that scar and helping the pride landers" Vitani saw her father for the first time, "father?" I have missed you and I have been doing good leading the Lion Guard." Scar said "keep it up daughter"

As she did the Roar of the elders and said "don't hurt my friends again" (roars loudly).

Thank you Vitani, lionesses you all have my gratitude said Jasiri, yeah Thanks said Nne. The cubs Wema and Tunu came out of hiding and hugs Vitani's legs and started playing with her bangs as they all departed home. Good night as everyone went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

In the pride lands the lion guard were waking up as the dawn passed by, today was Shabaha's turn to lead, Shabaha said "ready bffs for today's patrol?" Everyone got up and starts to follow Shabaha as she leads her first lead, as they heard noises in the desert towards Hakuna Matata falls, Anga tells the lionesses "Vitani, there are jackals heading towards the rhinos" the lionesses looked confused "why do the jackals want to attack the rhinos" Shabaha said, "Anga lead the way" Kasi said. As the Lion Guard went to the jackals that we're attacking the rhinos, as they made the top of the hill, "ladies what should we do against these animals and how will we get them to safety" Imara said. I have a plan" Shabaha said, she suggested that she, Kasi, and Imara will attack the jackals and Vitani and Tazama will keep watching the battle, then they will/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"regroup and then Vitani will roar them away. Vitani said that's sounds like a pretty cool plan let's do this, til the pride lands end, LION GUARD DEFEND! Kasi, Shabaha and Imara charged the jackals easily, Vitani and Tazama both watched "this fun" Tazama said Vitani nods as she watched the jackals get pummeled by her lionesses, as they finished the task, Vitani used the roar of the elders to send them away "NEVER COME BACK"! As they flew away from the rhinos as the rhinos were safe./span/p


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful day in the pride lands, Anga was flying over the pride lands looking around the pride lands, she looks around to see all the animals doing their normal things around the pride lands and she saw the Lion Guard (Vitani's team) lurking the pride lands on their daily patrol, she heard sea gulls poking and prodding a gallego and some monkeys in the tree, "Vit don't worry about these guys I have them under control" Anga said as Vitani nodded her head and she watched Anga carefully to make sure she wouldn't fall or anything, Anga and the sea gull were fighting and then Anga easily knocked the sea gull off the tree and the sea quill went flying into the outlands as Anga descended to Vitani's paws, she said "we are the best Guard ever and I'm glad I'm helping you Vit". Vitani was happy that she was still undefeated and everything is working out for her 100%. As they went home and they had lunch and they sleep because they had an easy day.


	7. Bunga

It was a nice sunny day at the Tree of Life as Bunga and Binga were relaxing with each other and sharing their bugs, and sharing stories about each other's life, Bunga said "hey let's go to the pride lands and I will show you my uncles Timon and Pumbaa and meet the new Leader of the Lion Guard" Bunga said, as they walked down from the Tree of Life all the way to the Pride Lands, as they made it they went to hakuna matata falls "Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa I am home" Bunga said, there was nothing to be seen, As Bunga got worried about his uncle's Vitani Buand Kiara came to find Bunga to tell him what happened, "Bunga, your uncles got kidnapped by the a lynx and there friends" Kiara said, Bunga got worried about them a bit more, 'don't worry Bunga we are doing everything we can to get them back,Kiara and I have been tracking their scent" Vitani said, "Can Binga and I help track these lynx's or help you search for them?" Bunga said, both lionesses nodded their heads and as they gave the honey badgers a ride to the outlands where they were held captured near the volcano is, Binga was having fun riding Vitani she was asking her how she has beautiful long bangs, Vitani said "Not sure, it's the a style I had since I was a cub" she said, Binga said "Your bangs are awesome, and very lovely". Bunga was eating bugs half of the time while Kiara was planning to stop the lynxes. As they made it across the pride lands into the outlands, they let Bunga and Binga down they all scouted where the lynxes kept Timon and Pumbaa. One lynx named was Dani and the other was named Zimba, Dani said" you took our spots in the Hakuna Matata Falls, where they were sharing the grubs, it was quite windy as Vitani's bangs were moving in the wind, Bunga and Binga jumped down and sneaking into getting Timon and Pumbaa free and as they successfully did it they gave the stink bomb to the lynxes and as they all went home to the Hakuna Matata Falls.


	8. Kasi

It was a nice day in the pride lands, all animals were at peace wondering about their life and day the Lion Guard was on patrol for their usual routine, Kasi was in charge of lead the Guard was told by Vitani, as Vitani was scouting from behind as they followed Kasi to patrol the pride lands, these lionesses that were on the first day of patrol were back Dani and Gigi were bothering Kiara and her friends Tiifu and Zuri."Vitani the lioness that scarred you is back" Kasi said, I have a plan said Kasi, "Tazama, Shabaha and Imara can you get Kiara and her friends to safety while Vitani and I defeat the lionesses?" They all nodded as they all said "TIL THE PRIDE LANDS END", LADY GUARD Defend, as the three guard members went to Kiara and her friends as they were trapped by hyenas, "get away from the future Queen" as Shabaha charged and so as Tazama and Imara, the hyenas were easily taken down as they regrouped at the top of the cliff near Vitani and Kasi, Gigi was able to knock Vitani out as Dani took advantage of scarring her where eyebrow is and left a scratch mark across the eye, Kasi gets super angry and kicks Dani far and Vitani woke up and she Roared Gigi with Dani. "Kasi you have the scar like me now and I am sure we will do anything in our power to protect you as well as I" Vitani said, Kasi nuzzles Vitani and said "Asante."


	9. 9

It was a good day in the pride lands the lady guard was out on patrol before dawn turned into a nice day for the pride landers and Imara was the leader today as Vitani put her in charge, as she was the strongest member of the lady guard the undefeated team. So as the patrol progressed on, Tazama used her keen of sight powers to look beyond the lands and she saw the crocs and the elephants and they were arguing over the watering hole saying who should have the whole thing, instead of sharing it with each other. "Guys we have a problem the crocs and elephants are having sharing problems down by the watering hole" Tazama said, Imara lead they way to the problem and they made a plan to try to stop them from arguing "crocs why are you and elephants arguing" Imara said, the elephants said "the crocs won't let us share the watering hole and we let them share all the time", Vitani stepped in and said "crocs you better share or we'll do something you make you share" crocs agree you let them share, as they all went home to the lair and rest.


	10. Tazama

As Tazama and her friends woke up from their nice sleep of rest from their last patrol and as Tazama and her friends all gathered themselves to the pride lands to patrol, Tazama used her keen of sight powers to see throughout the pride lands and she said "Hiyo kali!" "There's a stampede running through the pride lands" she told her friends and Vitani. "Who is causing the animals to stampede Tazama said Vitani, Tazama looked again and she sees the raccoons "they are five of them chasing the elephants around to scare them" she said to herself, "raccoons in the stampede they are causing the stampede we must stop them". Hiyo kali! Tazama raced towards the stampede the rest of the Guard followed her, they see the raccoons Tazama said" Imara, Kasi, and Shabaha get the elephant herd to safety, Vitani and I will stop the raccoons" Tazama said, TIL THE PRIDE LANDS END, Lion Guard defend. As Tazzy and Vit both charged and pummeled the raccoons into the ground and so did the rest of the Guard and as the elephants stopped running and was glad the guard was able to defend them. Vitani stood at the top of the cliff, raccoons never return and she Roared them away. Thank you Lady Guard we are pleased with your progress of the defending the Guard.


	11. Kopa

As Simba and Nala has been looking for their lost son, Kopa wanted to surprise them with his amazing skills as leader or co-leader of the Lion Guard while, Kopa, Vitani and her guard members all are patrolling the pride lands and Kopa lead for the first time, he is the helpers the guard or the co-leader and as he lead the team, Kopa and Tazama both scouted the pride lands and then Tazama sees the zebras stuck in the mud pots and jackals are surrounding them" Tazama said. "Let's go Lady Guard, follow me,"Kopa said. Vitani was taking a day off of leading because her scar was hurting her. This was Kopa's first time leading female lionesses on patrol, as they made it to the mud pots they saw the jackals surrounding the zebras in the mud and the Guard made a plan, Kopa said "Kasi, Shabaha get the jackals, Imara, Tazama, with me on getting the zebras out" he said. As the guard went and did the assignments, Kasi and Shabaha got the jackals away, Kopa and Tazama and Imara got the zebras free. The zebras thanked the guard and as they went back to their grazing grounds, Kopa walked back to the pride rock and the guard went to the lair. "Mom, Dad did you miss me?" Kopa said Simba and Nala raced to their lost son and hugged him and welcomed him home with grace and warmth, as did Kiara. As everyone went to home to sleep.


End file.
